


Famed Villanueva {Ashton Irwin}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Jane the Virgin (TV), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: Ashton Irwin x OCJane Villanueva never expected to be artificially inseminated and have a baby when she was barely through college yet. She also didn't expect her father to be Rogelio De La Vega, and what she definitely didn't expect: having a famous sister...
Relationships: Ashton Irwin & Original Female Character(s), Jane Ramos/Petra Solano, Jane Villanueva & Xiomara "Xo" Villanueva, Michael Cordero Jr./Jane Villanueva, Michael Cordero Jr./Petra Solano/Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva, Rogelio de la Vega/Xiomara "Xo" Villanueva
Kudos: 3





	1. Jane, The Virgin?

_"Nausea and fainting spell solved." the nurse said with a small smile, "You're pregnant."_

_Jane and Xiomara Villanueva burst into laughter, thinking that Jane being pregnant was in no way possible. At all._

_"No, I'm not pregnant." Jane assured._

_"We tested your urine."_

_"Trust me, the test is wrong."_

_"False negatives are frequent, false positives...are rare."_

_"Jane," Xiomara whispered, "Did you and Michael--"_

_"No, no, we didn't." she quickly cut off her mothers' assumption, "And it may be rare, but it happened, because I'm a virgin."_

_"A virgin?" the nurse questioned in a disbelieving tone, "Maybe we should talk in private."_

_"We don't need to talk in private." Jane insisted, "I'm not pregnant."_

_"I think we do."_

_"Where did you get your degree from, The University Of Dumbass?" Xiomara demanded, "My daughter said she is a freaking virgin, so do another damn test!"_

_"Fine." he sighed, "Pee in this cup and we'll do it again, but it's going to be the same result."_

_"Pink means pregnant." the nurse mentioned as he turned around, the end of the test coming out as he said, pink, "Again, you're pregnant."_

_"But I've never had sex!"_

_"Immaculata." Xiomara gasped, "You are immaculata."_

_"No, mom, no."_

_"She is clearly not a virgin."_

_"Yes, I am. This is a mistake!" she insisted._

_"It's not a mistake."_

_"Or it's a hormonal thing!" she argued as her mother dropped to her knees and started muttering to herself._

_"Exactly, pregnancy hormones."_

_"What?!"_

_"I understand that this is unplanned, but--"_

_"Hello, Dr. Alver." Jane panicked into the phone, "I really need to talk to you because I have a crazy doctor telling me I'm pregnant!"_

_\--_

_Dr. Luisa Alver walked into the room Jane and Xiomara were in, "Hello."_

_"Dr. Alver, hi. Thank you for seeing me today," Jane said, "It's the craziest thing, right? These pregnancy tests keep coming back positive, somehow, and there has got to be a reason, right? Like some kind of hormonal thing, or--"_

_"There is a reason, actually." Luisa sighed, "I accidently inseminated you two weeks ago."_

_"What?" Jane exclaimed at the same time as her mother, "You what?"_

_"There was only a twenty percent chance it would take, and that's fairly low, so I just thought you would never know, but things turned out differently than I'd hoped..." Luisa explained, "It was a mistake, I made a mistake, I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry?" Xiomara nearly yelled, "You should be in jail, lady! You should be locked up!"_

_"There are options." she wrote on her doctors pad, "Here is a prescription for a pill that you can take. Of course you are under njo obligation to consult with the father, but he does know."_

_"The father?" Jane whispered, "The father?"_

_"Baby?"_

_"I have to go."_

_"Honey--"_

_"I have to go."_

_\--_

_"Okay, honey, nice and easy, stop crying." All the baby did was wail and wail in the early hours of the morning, precisely three am while her mother, grandmother and neighbors were trying to sleep._

_"Jane!" Xiomara scolded, "She's been crying all night. Has she even stopped once?"_

_"No. I haven't gotten any sleep at all, ma." Jane complained, "Not since she was born."_

_"That's motherhood, hon."_

Jane Gloriana Villanueva woke up with a jolt.

Yes, it was really happening. What she was dreaming of really was her unfortunate reality. She really was pregnant, but the strangest part about it: she is a virgin. Twenty-three years old and still a freaking virgin. Her mother is annoyed with that fact, though her abuela is very proud of her for containing her desires for her fiancé, Michael Cordero Jr. Jane's plan was to pretend that non of this was happening, she wasn't even referring to the baby as a baby. She was referring to it as a milkshake. Little did she know, that would not work for very long. 

"Jane!" Alba Villanueva called, "El concierto de Zara esta en la television! No querias verlo?"

Jane understood this to be, 'The Zara Concert is on TV! Didn't you want to watch it?'

"Yes, abuela!" she yelled back, getting out of her bed, "I'm coming!" she ran to the living room and plopped herself on the couch next to Alba and Xiomara. 

They watched as one of their favorite singers came up through the floor and said hello to the crowd and the track for Who Says started. 

_You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge,   
When you're a diamond in the rough?   
I'm sure you've got some things,   
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me,  
I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

"What's the matter, ma?" Jane questioned, as she had noticed her mother stare at the TV with a blank face, "You love Zara."

"Yeah, I do." she stated, "Sorry, I'm back." 

The real reason behind Xiomara being so engrossed with staring at the TV was because she was reminiscing: thinking about what would've been if she had gotten to keep Zara in her care and raise her with Jane. Then things may have been so much easier, because they would have another person to help out with the soon-to-be newest edition to the family, and Zara wouldn't feel like her own mother abandoned her, or maybe didn't want her. 

Some things never turn out the way you hope they do, and sometimes life can surprise you...


	2. Miami

"Jane solo tiene una oportunidad de tener a su padre en su boda. Realmente le vas a quitar eso?" Alba mentioned to Xiomara in all seriousness. 

"You know what? You're right." she said, "I should go see him." 

"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, Xiomara." 

"We need to go over what we're gonna say." Xo defended, as she pulled the front of her shirt down to reveal her cleavage, "Besides, he gave me a personalized gift. It would be rude not to thank him in person." 

Alba sighed and rolled her eyes, watching as her daughter walked out the door. 

\----

Jane and Michael were in Pre-Cana, or Pre-Marriage Counseling, with a Priest who has never been married. This should be fun...

"Teamwork is key to a successful marriage." the priest, Father Ortega, said, "You'll hit bumps on the road, but you'll weather them together. You'll become an ATV--All Terrain Vehicle. You hit a bump? Bam!" he hit the table, making the engaged couple flinch, "It jostled you, but you'll be okay because you have all these stunning features. Dual joint suspension, a reinforced steel frame..." he mentioned, "See? Just because I'm a priest doesn't mean I don't get it. The point is, things will get difficult in your marriage, they just will. There is no way around it, really. So, tell me, have you had any difficulties as a couple so far?" 

"Well--"

"Um, yes--"

"Oh, do you wanna..." 

"Yeah, you should probably tell him." 

"Okay," Jane settled back in her chair and began explaining, "I'm pregnant with another man's baby." she noticed the weird look she was getting from Father Ortega, "I know, I know. It was a fluke medical accident and I was accidentally inseminated, but, I am actually still a virgin."

Father Ortega was definitely not prepared for that....

"So, it's been difficult." Michael sighed, "So that's why we're just kind of trying to, you know, ride passed it in the ATV." 

"And to be clear," Father Ortega clarified, "You never had a relationship with the father?" 

"No." she said, "Well, actually, there was one kiss but that was five years ago." 

"But there's no physical attraction anymore?" 

Jane hesitated for a fairly long moment, "No.." 

"Wait, what?" Michael noticed the long time she took to answer the question, "why did you hesitate?" 

"I didn't hesitate." 

"Did something happen between you and Rafael?"

"No. Not consciously." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I had a dream about him." 

"What kind of dream?" 

"It was the kind where, um, a sex dream--" 

"What?!" 

"It was nothing, and I cannot lie in front of the Father!" 

"We're getting married in six days and you're fantasizing about another guy." he stormed out of the room, "That doesn't feel like nothing." he yelled, knowing Jane could hear him. 

\----

Zara De La Vega was in the studio, recording her album when she got a phone call, and walked out of the sound booth and signaled her manager for a lunch break to answer it in private. She walked outside in the hot Miami air and to her car, without looking at the Caller ID. 

"Hola?" 

"Miss De La Vega?" 

"Yes?" 

"Hey, it's Alison, your old assistant." 

"Oh, hey girl, what's up? And don't call me 'Miss De La Vega', it makes me sound old. I'm only twenty-one." she stated as she adverted her gaze from the poster of her father on the wall and to the window, "We should get together some time!" 

"Yes, we totally should." Alison said, "Where are you?" 

"Miami." 

"Are you on your lunch break?" 

"I am, actually." 

"Oh, great. Let's meet at the place we used to meet when I was still assisting you." 

"I'll be there in five, see you in a minute." 

"Okay!" 

Two minutes later and Zara pulled up to the restaurant. She got out of the car and walked across the street, gaining the attention of the people on the sidewalk who immediately took out their phones and took pictures of their favorite celeb. She smiled for the cameras and walked inside the building to meet her friend. 

She looked around and spotted her, "Alison!" 

"Zara!" she ran up to the raven-haired woman and wrapped her arms around her. 

She returned the embrace, "How are you?" 

Alison let go of her and they sat down at the booth, "I'm good, I'm good." 

The waitress walked up to them, "Hello, my name is Amy, I'll be your server for today. What can I get you?" 

"Water." Zara replied, "It is unusually hot here today." 

Amy and Alison laughed. 

"Yeah, I'll have the same." Alison said, "And can we get two Pepsi's too?" 

"Of course." Amy smiled, "Look at the menus and I will be right back with that." 

"Thank you." Zara smiled as she walked away, before she turned back to her friend, "So, what's up?" 

"Um, there is a reason why I wanted to meet besides just checking in." 

"Obviously." 

Alison rolled her eyes, amused, "Remember your ex?" 

"How could I forget?" Zara questioned as she put her phone down, "blondish-brunette, hazel eyes, always drumming on something?" 

Alison hummed, "Yeah." 

"Yep. How could I forget?" 

"You really couldn't." 

"Exactly." Zara exclaimed, "So, what about him?" 

"Well, he called me a few days ago and he asked me to get in touch with you regarding your relationship." 

"Ugh, what does he want now?" she groaned, "We broke up." 

"That's just it. He doesn't want to be broken up." Alison mentioned, "He told me that you broke up with him. Well, first, is that true?" 

"Yes. It is." she answered, "I had to move on with my life. You know I don't stay for very long. And if I do, I have a tendency to run away from my feelings. And you know exactly why I do it." 

"You were in love, weren't you?" 

"Unfortunately, yes, I was." she sighed, "Do I feel bad for leaving? Yes. I do realize his feelings were hurt. Do I regret what I did? No." she said, "He can move on and find a nice girl who will love him unconditionally, without a doubt and without any hesitation, which I had a lot of. I hit a very low point after that thing I told you about happened, which he still doesn't know about. He can and will find that someone, but that someone just isn't me." 

"How do you know?" Alison asked, "It could be." 

"That's exactly the problem. I don't know." Zara huffed, "There are so many things in my life that I have no clue about. I have a suspicion about my dad." she explained, "He is hiding something from me. Something big, and I can't fathom what it could possibly be." she said, "What could be so bad that he feels the need to have to hide it from me?" 

"I don't know, girl, but we really should get back to A--" 

"Do not mention his name." 

"Okay, fine, we really should get back to the topic of your ex." 

"That's better." Zara took a sip of the water that was placed in front of her, next to the Pepsi, "So, what about him again?" 

"Well, as I told you before, he doesn't want to be broken up, he wants to get back together with you." 

"Sorry." she replied, "No can do. I have enough events going on already." 

"Well, he feels terrible, because he doesn't know what he did." 

"Well then, tell him he did nothing wrong, the breakup was all me. It had nada, nothing, to do with him. That's the genuine truth." 

\----

"I have been very patient." Rogelio stated to Xiomara through the phone, "If my daughter is to be married in a week, the time has come." 

"Rogelio--"

"No, Xiomara. I have to meet her before her wedding." 

"But, Rogelio--" 

"Xiomara, no!" he insisted, "My daughter must know that she has a sister!" 

Xiomara was completely silent before she just had to ask, "How is Zara?" 

"She's fine. Excelling in her career." he said, "And don't change the subject, we need to discuss this! My daughter needs to know that she has a sister!" 

"What?" Xiomara demanded, "Why are you calling her your daughter?" she was genuinely upset, "She's mine too!" 

"Says the woman who didn't want her!" 

"That's not true and you know it!" 

"Yes it is!" he defended, "You called me and said you were pregnant, that the baby was mine, and that you didn't want the child so you asked me to take her because she is mine anyway!" 

"Rogelio--" 

"No, Xiomara, no!" he was upset for his daughter, "I will not allow my daughter to be upset by your presence. She has enough going on already!" 

"How is she?" 

"Oh, well she is my daughter so of course she's beautiful, strong." he listed, "She's talented, determined, she's strong-willed, and she's sarcastic, and stubborn." 

"Again, she is my daughter, too!" 

"Not anymore." he didn't understand how Xiomara could think that she would want anything to do with her after she gave her up, "We need to discuss Jane and she needs to know she has a sister and that I am her father. Tell her, or I will."

He hung up and one of his assistants approached him, "Time to go back to set, Rogelio." 

\----

Zara walked out if the restaurant and bumped into a brunette who immediately gasped, "Oh my God!" 

"You must be a fan." Zara smiled. 

"Yes, hi." she was still gaping, "I love you, Zara, your music is so inspiring, and your acting--I can't get enough of it!" she whispered, so as to not draw any attention, "I'm Jane." 

"I'm Zara." 

"I know." Jane whispered excitedly, "Wow. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" 

"Would you like a picture?" 

"Um, yes, of course!" she was excited as she took out her phone, "Okay. Here we go. This thing never likes to work." 

"My phone does that sometimes too." Zara smiled as Jane snapped the picture, "I have to go back to the studio now." 

"Oh, are you working on your album?" Jane questioned excitedly, "Is it almost done?" 

"Yes and yes." Zara grinned, "You have a lovely day now, Jane." 

Jane beamed as she watched her walk to her car. When the car drove down the road Jane looked down at her phone and immediately sent the photo she had just taken to her mother and abuela. 


	3. Villanueva Wedding Planning

"Listen To Your Heart." 

Jane snapped out of her trance, "What?" 

"The power ballad by Roxette," Xiomara explained, "That's what I want to sing at the reception. Are you going to have a band?" 

"I don't know." 

"Debe elegir sus salamos." Alba said, placing a book on the table in front of the bride-to-be, which Xiomara and Jane understood to be, 'She must pick her psalms.' and Michael doesn't speak Spanish, so he didn't know what she said. 

"What do you guys think about getting a food truck?" 

"Tienes que decidir quien leera en la misa." 

"And I made an appointment for the bridal shop." 

"Los firme para Pre-Cana." 

"Pre-Cana, that's the, uh, wedding counseling thing?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah, and you need to order a cake." 

"Hara mis Tres Leches." 

Jane hit the magazine in front of her and gasped, "Okay, that's enough!" 

"Are you okay, honey?" Michael questioned from beside her. 

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's just all this crazy wedding planning. I mean, it's a lot to organize in one week. Maybe it's too much for seven days?" 

Michael could sense something was wrong and looked at Alba and Xiomara, "Can you give us a minute?" They nodded and exited the room as quiet as they could before he turned back to Jane, "Okay. Babe, I know this is overwhelming. You've got a lot on your plate right now, but I'm here too, okay? We merged our calendars: your phone beeps, my phone beeps. And I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

"So, that's all that matters, right?" she nodded, "Everything else--this super religious carnival with power ballads--" she laughed at his way of describing what they had planned, "--who cares! At the end of the day, it's just you and me." 

"And a food truck." 

"Eh. Well, I could live without the food truck." he paused, "But I cannot live without you." 

"Thank you, Michael." she smiled before she kissed him, "Ma! Abuela! Let's get back to this crazy planning!" 

\----

"Mom." Jane sighed as she sat at the table, "I had a dream." 

"Like a Martin Luther King kind of thing?" 

"No. Like a sex dream kind of thing." 

"Oh, honey, don't worry, it's perfectly normal." 

"Mom, it wasn't Michael it it with me." Jane sighed, "It was Rafael." 

"Oh. Was it just a sex dream or are you having feelings for him?" 

"I don't know." Jane took a bite of cereal, "Maybe feelings." 

Xiomara gasped, "Do you think they're real feelings or 'I'm having his baby and it's getting all muddled in my brain but it doesn't really mean anything' feelings?" 

"That. Those. Definitely those." Jane insisted, "I mean, I love Michael." 

"And you still want to marry him?" 

"Yes. Definitely yes. Just..." 

"What?" 

"I don't know, it's just been so different between us." Jane sighed, "Since the insemination." 

"Well, you guys need to work through this, because it's gonna be a long pregnancy." Xiomara said, "But don't tell him about the dream," she advised, "It's all fantasy. No need to upset him." 

"I'm upset!" Jane exclaimed, "What if this happens again?" 

"Okay, listen, when I started having dreams about the convenience store guy, I started getting my Slurpee's somewhere else." Jane scoffed at her story, "You got to avoid Rafael. And if you can't, if you absolutely have to be in the same room as him, keep a safe physical distance, like three feet." she paused, "Actually, with that guy, you better make it four." 

"I'll try anything." 

Alba walked in the room and Jane knew what she was going to ask before she got the chance, "I just ate, abuela." 

She nodded, "Xiomara?" 

"I did, too, mom." 

"Oh, I got to go." Jane sighed and grabbed her purse, "Thanks mom, love you abuela." she walked out the door and waved, "Goodbye and blessings!" 

Once sure that Jane was gone, Alba turned to Xiomara, "Que amable como te lo agradece. Es por ocultar la identidad de su padre todos estos anos?" 

"Get off my back, ma." 

\----

Rogelio De La Vega knocked on the door of the Villanueva House, and Alba gladly opened it, "Rogelio!" 

"Alba." he smiled, placing a kiss to her hand, "Lovely to see you again." 

"What are you doing here?" Xiomara demanded as she stormed up to the doorway, "What the hell? Ma, get out of here." 

"I brought you a gift. It's inscribed." he said, "Melissa told me about the mix-up with the bracelet, so I got you that." 

"It's beautiful." 

"You're very special to me, Xiomara." he stated, "You're the biological and emotional mother of Jane and the biological mother of Zara, my only children." he paused, "That I know of." 

"I want to see her." 

"I know." he said, "And I want to see Jane." he paused, 'I've got to go. We're shooting a scene for a fantasy sequence tonight, so that's why I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit." 

"Okay, Rogelio, I'll call you later." she said, "We'll talk about Jane and Zara and the right time to tell them." she closed he door and turned around, only to see her mother standing there, "What, ma?" 

"Tienes razon. Es un monstruo." Alba said sarcastically. 

"Seriously?" 

"Necesita saberlo antes de la boda. Estoy seguro de que querrá a su padre y a su única hermana allí."

Xiomara understood what she was saying as 'She needs to know before the wedding. I'm sure she will want her father and only sister there.' 

"I'm going to tell her." 

"Bueno, Zara merece saber que tiene familia. Le debes tanto." Alba said, "Ella puede manejarlo."

"I'm just waiting for the right time." 

"Nunca será perfecto."

"I know that!"

"¿A qué esperas?

"I just don't want her to hate me!" Xiomara blurted, "When Jane finds out that I knew who her father was and that he's actually been alive this whole time and I hid it for so long, she's going to hate me! And Zara must hate me already and she doesn't even know my name!"

"Eres su madre, Xiomara." Alba tried to comfort, "Jane puede estar enojada contigo, pero nunca podría odiarte. Zara tal vez, pero Jane, nunca."

\----

Jane Villanueva walked into the bridal shop with a few tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, Jane!" Xiomara exclaimed as she spotted her daughter, "How was work?" 

"It was fine." 

"What happened?" 

"Just a fight with Michael." 

"You told him about the dream." Xo realized, "Oh, I'm sorry, hon." 

Jane sat down in a chair, "I just want things to go back to the way they were before." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling." 

"Oh, mis dulces chicas. Sólo sentados sintiendo lástima por sí mismos." Alba mused, "Ahora vamos. Llamé enfermo. ¿Quieres probarte vestidos o no?"

Xo and Jane laughed before they got up and started looking through dresses.

"Esto es hermoso. Pruébate esto."

"Oh that is pretty." she turned to Diane, the person helping them, "Can we try this on?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled, "Come on. We'll get it on you now."

"Great!" Jane happily ran into the dressing room.

She sucked in her stomach and stood still as Diane tightened up the straps on the back of the dress, "Oh. Those are tight."

"Only for a minute," Diane said, "They loosen up when you move around."

"Oh, okay, Thanks for clearing that up."

Michael walked in to the bridal shop and spotted Xo and Alba, "Where's Jane?"

"Michael?" Jane questioned in alarm.

"Michael? Stop. Don't go in there, it's bad luck!" Xo panicked, "Don't look at her!"

"I won't, I'm going in backwards," he said, "I'm not looking,"

"Okay, I'll go backwards too." Jane sighed in relief when her back hit Michael's, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hey. I needed to talk to you." he sighed, "You're right, Jane. What you said earlier, you were right. This baby has come between us and I was just thinking about why and the things I have done. And I realized that it all stemmed from one thing in particular." he paused, "I've just been so afraid that you would want to keep it. That I would have to raise some other guys' kid and that seriously felt like worst-case scenario to me." he sighed again, "But it's not: worst-case scenario is losing you. It's not just some other guys' baby, it's yours too, and if you want it, I am all in." he said, "We'll figure this out together. We're gonna--we're gonna do this together."

"Baby, I don't want to keep it."

"I know, but I'm just saying, if you did, I am in." he said, "Whatever you want, Jane, I am here, okay? Whatever you want." 

"Can I just say how hard it is for me not to turn around and kiss you?" 

"I need a prize for my amazing self-control right now." 

"Actually I do have a prize for you." Jane smiled, "It's a letter. It took a little detour. Let me just make sure--yep, that's it. We're good." she sighed, as she slipped it into his hand, "I love you." 

"I love you too." his phone buzzed and he didn't even look at it, "I have to get back to work." he sighed before he walked out of the dressing room and outside, "Bye!"


	4. Sisters

Jane walked out in her white dress and heard a gasp. 

"Beautiful." her mother whispered. 

"Es hermoso, querida."

Xiomara got tears in her eyes and Jane noticed, "Don't, Ma!" 

"Este es un sueño hecho realidad."

"Okay, stop, Grandma."

They suddenly heard a whole lot of screaming and could only infer that somebody famous was passing by until Rogelio De La Vega pushed his way through the door and grabbed his daughter by the waist, pulling her through the threshold too. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're all lovely people!" he finally got the door closed with the help of the raven haired female next to him. He turned to the Villanueva's, "I am so sorry to intrude. I wanted to watch...from a distance, of course."

Jane was weirded out, "Why did you wanna watch from a distance?" She noticed the female next to him for the first time and smiled, a little shocked that her favorite singer was seeing her in her wedding dress, "Zara."

"How did you even know we were here?" Xiomara asked.

"Oh, be quiet, Xiomara Villanueva." Zara scoffed, her Hispanic accent coming out, "It's called Foursquare. You check everywhere."

Xiomara visibly flinched, "Zara."

Alba gave her daughter a sympathetic look and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, it's me, the one who didn't matter." Zara remarked, her accent no longer prominent, "I do sincerely apologize for my part in this intrusion, Jane, but I was dragged here by him, so he and your mother could deliver some news." she paused, lifting her leg up and putting her foot on one of the platforms, "So, Xiomara, start talking."

"Um, Jane, I, uh--"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Zara exclaimed, "Just say it already! You've hid it for way too long and you know it!"

"What are you talking about, Zara?" Jane asked, and the raven-haired beauty stayed quiet glaring at something across the room. When Jane turned her head, she connected the dots: Zara was glaring at Xiomara. "Okay, ma, what's going on? Why is Zara glaring at you like that? She's never even met you."

"That's precisely the point." Zara scoffed, "Talk, Xiomara. Seriously, tell her or Rogelio will."

"Jane--" Xiomara sighed with tears falling down her face, "Rogelio is your father." 

"You're--you're really my father?" 

"Yes. Your mother and I went to school together when we were young." 

"What? You knew..." Jane came to a big realization when she looked at her mother, "You knew who my father was?" 

"I'm sorry, honey." the tears were already clouding her vision. 

"You knew....you knew, all this time, who my father was." she cried, "And you didn't say anything?" she felt so betrayed, she was angry and sad all at once, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Jane--" 

"I want you guys to go." Jane said. 

"That's not all." Zara mused, "Rogelio is my father." 

"Wait, what?" Jane asked, tears falling down her face, "What does that mean?" 

"I'm Zara--my name is Zara...De La Vega." Zara softened her eyes, no longer amused, but feeling absolutely horrible for the twenty-three year old in front of her, "I'm your sister, Jane." 

"And I'm her mother." 

Jane darted her eyes over to Xiomara, "You knew my father was alive and well, and you knew who he was and you didn't tell me?" she cried, "And you knew I had a sister, my favorite singer, and you didn't tell me?" 

"Janie, I'm so so sorry." 

"Go." Jane demanded, "All of you. Go now." 

Everyone scrambled to get out of their seats and walk over to the door, except for one. 

"Jane?" she voiced, "I'm just going to use the bathroom, then I'll go. I'm so sorry for--well, for all of this."

Zara walked towards the back and to the bathrooms. She went into the stall and locked it before sitting on the toilet. She didn't actually have to use the toilet, she just needed a minute, "Who does that to their own child?" 

"Apparently our mother." 

Zara flinched, "Jane?" 

"Yeah." she sniffled, "It's me." 

Zara got up from the toilet and unlocked the stall, her immediate sight being Jane curled in a ball on the floor, no longer wearing the wedding dress she had previously been wearing, "Oh, querida hermana. Pobrecito, cariño."

Jane snapped her head up curiously, "You speak Spanish?"

"I am Latina, aren't I?"

"Why didn't they tell us?" Jane sniffled, "Our mother--" 

"Your mother." 

"--didn't think to tell me any of this. I didn't even know you existed. I knew you existed, but not as my sister, you know. I really just thought you were another celebrity that I would give anything to meet and now--" she sighed, "I find out that you're actually my sister." 

"I get it." Zara sat on the floor beside Jane, "Life is full of surprises." she sighed, "Some good, some bad. I still can't decide what this one is." 

"You're not happy to have a sister and to finally meet your mother?" 

"Well..." she hesitated, "I don't really want to get into it right now. I don't want to say the wrong thing and upset somebody, therefore make them hate me before I get the chance to know them. I just need to figure out if I'm happy about this or not before I say anything." she paused, "But, for now, I will say: I am on the fence about this whole thing." 

"Why?" 

Zara handed her a tissue, "Again, don't wanna get into it right now." 

"Right. Forgot." Jane wiped under her eyes, "Can we talk about it another time?" 

"Yes." Zara smiled, "We can." 

Jane held out her pinky, "Promise?" 

Zara rolled her eyes, linking her pinky with Jane's. "Promise." she pulled her hand back and grabbed her bag, "Come on, girl. Let's get off this dirty floor." 

"Help me?" Jane asked, holding her hand out. 

"Sure." Zara grabbed a hold of Jane's hands and pulled her up, "There we go." 

They walked out of the bathroom and outside.

"Hey." Jane called, "Zara?" 

Zara stopped walking and turned her head, "Si?" 

"Can we meet for lunch or dinner tonight?" Jane asked, "I want to get to know you." 

"No me encantaría nada más." she smiled, "How's seven work for you?"

\----

"Hello, hello. Sorry I'm late. Rogelio made sure I glammed up for this occasion." Zara smiled as she sat down in front of Jane, "Dinner is on me, you're not paying a thing." 

"What? You don't need to dress up for a simple dinner. I mean, look at me. I'm just wearing a long skirt and a tank-top," Jane sighed, "At least let me get the tip. Nice outfit, by the way." 

"Nope." Zara was quick to shut down her offer, "Not gonna happen. You invited me to dinner, yes, but I am paying. It's my treat. And thank you." 

"Oh, fine," Jane huffed, as their drinks were placed on the table, "I ordered you a Coke, I saw in an interview you did a few years ago that you like Coke." she raised her glass and clicked it with Zara's. 

"That statement still stands to this day." 

Jane laughed, "So, I know you're working on the album, but why work on it in Florida?" she asked, "I mean, don't most famous people act and record albums in Los Angeles?" 

"Most do." Zara answered, swirling the straw around her soda, "Sometimes my record label sends us to different places around the world to record the songs." she explained, "This time it's Florida." 

"Oh, wow." Jane smiled, "So, how are you liking it so far?" 

"Miami?" she asked, "I guess it's a little on the hot side, it has a lot of beaches. Though it does give me an excuse to go to the beach more than I used to." 

"I would love to go to the beach." Jane said, "We should plan a day for it." 

"Yes, yes, we totally will." Zara smiled, "So, I guess I should ask, where do you work?" 

"Oh, good question, I work at The Marbella." Jane smiled, "It's a hotel, sort of like a resort." 

"Oh the one by Miami Beach?" 

"Yeah, that one!" 

"Oh, that's pretty." 

"I know, right?" 

"Okay, tell me your story." Zara sat back in the booth, "I'm listening." 

"I grew up with our mother--"

"Your mother." 

"--and our abuela. Mom was always trying to find ways to become a famous singer, abuela knows it probably won't happen, but she is actually pretty good." Jane told, "Abuela always told me to keep myself, you know, save myself for marriage, which I have done." 

"Wait, you're still a virgin?" 

"Yes, and I'm also pregnant." 

"What?" Zara nearly choked on her drink, her eyes widening, as their food arrived, "I'm gonna be an auntie?" 

"Oh, right, rewind." Jane realized she must've shocked her new sister with the information, "Sorry. Here's the story..." 

"Nausea and fainting spell solved." the nurse said with a small smile, "You're pregnant." 

Jane and Xiomara Villanueva burst into laughter, thinking that Jane being pregnant was in no way possible. At all. 

"No, I'm not pregnant." Jane assured. 

"We tested your urine." 

"Trust me, the test is wrong." 

"False negatives are frequent, false positives...are rare." 

"Jane," Xiomara whispered, "Did you and Michael--" 

"No, no, we didn't." she quickly cut off her mothers' assumption, "And it may be rare, but it happened, because I'm a virgin." 

"A virgin?" the nurse questioned in a disbelieving tone, "Maybe we should talk in private." 

"We don't need to talk in private." Jane insisted, "I'm not pregnant." 

"I think we do." 

"Where did you get your degree from, The University Of Dumbass?" Xiomara demanded, "My daughter said she is a freaking virgin, so do another damn test!" 

"Fine." he sighed, "Pee in this cup and we'll do it again, but it's going to be the same result." 

"Pink means pregnant." the nurse mentioned as he turned around, the end of the test coming out as he said, pink, "Again, you're pregnant." 

"But I've never had sex!" 

"Immaculata." Xiomara gasped, "You are immaculata." 

"No, mom, no." 

"She is clearly not a virgin." 

"Yes, I am. This is a mistake!" she insisted. 

"It's not a mistake." 

"Or it's a hormonal thing!" she argued as her mother dropped to her knees and started muttering to herself. 

"Exactly, pregnancy hormones." 

"What?!" 

"I understand that this is unplanned, but--" 

"Hello, Dr. Alver." Jane panicked into the phone, "I really need to talk to you because I have a crazy doctor telling me I'm pregnant!" 

"Damn. That's a nasty way to find out. I would know. My friend found out that way and I was there with her. She fainted after they told her." Zara replied, "Oh, sorry, I'm babbling. What did your gynecologist say?" 

"That's the next part of the story." Jane sighed, remembering every detail, "So here's what happened..." 

Dr. Luisa Alver walked into the room Jane and Xiomara were in, "Hello." 

"Dr. Alver, hi. Thank you for seeing me today," Jane said, "It's the craziest thing, right? These pregnancy tests keep coming back positive, somehow, and there has got to be a reason, right? Like some kind of hormonal thing, or--" 

"There is a reason, actually." Luisa sighed, "I accidently inseminated you two weeks ago."

"What?" Jane exclaimed at the same time as her mother, "You what?" 

"There was only a twenty percent chance it would take, and that's fairly low, so I just thought you would never know, but things turned out differently than I'd hoped..." Luisa explained, "It was a mistake, I made a mistake, I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry?" Xiomara nearly yelled, "You should be in jail, lady! You should be locked up!" 

"There are options." she wrote on her doctors pad, "Here is a prescription for a pill that you can take. Of course you are under no obligation to consult with the father, but he does know." 

"The father?" Jane whispered, "The father?" 

"Baby?" 

"I have to go." 

"Honey--" 

"I have to go." 

"You just ran out of the building?" 

"I absolutely did. I just ran out." Jane repeated, "I did. I just didn't know what else to do. I was..." 

"In shock?" 

"Exactly." 

"I get that." Zara nodded her head in understanding, "Who's Michael?" 

"Oh, he is my fiancé." Jane said with a smile, "His name is Michael Cordero Jr. He's a detective." 

"And he's not the father?" Zara inferred, "Because you said you've never had sex, so that can only mean one of two things." she said, "You were accidentally, as you said, artificially inseminated with his sperm, or it wasn't his sperm and it's some other guys' baby." 

"Oh, you're good." 

"I know." Zara smiled, "So, tell me. Does the baby daddy know about it?" 

"Oh he definitely knows." Jane sighed, "We're going to give the baby to the father." 

"Are you gonna be able to see it?" Zara asked, "Have you found out the gender?" 

"No, we haven't and we aren't planning on visitation." Jane said, "I'm betting it's a girl, though." 

"Hmm." Zara hummed, "I say boy." 

"I'll take that bet." Jane smiled, "I guess we'll find out at the birth." 

"Can't wait." 

"So, uh, sis, weird question."

"What's up?"

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" 

"Me?" Zara questioned, "Oh, hell no. Never." 

"That's seems great." Jane said, "Because so far, it has not been fun." 

"I'm sure it will get better." Zara tried, as the check came back to them and she slipped her credit card in the slot, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Ask away." 

"Okay, well first, how did you get here?" 

"Oh, I took the bus." 

Zara shook her head, "I'll drive you back." Amy gave Zara her credit card back and she put it back in her wallet, before she slipped the leather back in her purse and turned back to Jane as they slid out of the booth, "Second: why do you not want to keep it?" 

"My fiancé doesn't want to raise another guys' baby," Jane sighed as they walked outside and to Zara's car, "And, I mean, I'm not ready to raise a child. We can't afford it."

"You could totally afford it." Zara perked up, as they got in her car, "You have Rogelio and me." 

"I don't want to ask you guys to do that." Jane sighed, hearing the engine start and seeing as her new sister drove down the road, "I am just getting through college, I still have to graduate." 

"Jane Villanueva." Zara smiled, "We're family. I may not like your mother, but that doesn't mean I won't help you if you need it." she paused, lowering her voice, "So if you do decide to keep it, I will be happy to help with all money parts. And I know Rogelio will too. I'll even babysit, if you need." 

"Speaking of Rogelio," Jane sighed, "I'm supposed to hang out with him tomorrow." she mentioned to Zara as she looked at the lights of the businesses on the street, "What do you think?" 

"I think--um," Zara sighed, "Okay. look, I'm just gonna be straightforward with this." she said. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jane turned her body to her, "please, just say what you feel." 

"I have to ask you not to steal him away from me. I know that you're finally--" 

"--Zara, talk to me." Jane said, interrupting what she was going to say, "We're sisters, remember?" 

"I guess it's just that it's been me and Rogelio for so long, like, just him and me, that I am finding it very hard to accept anyone into my family." Zara explained, "Just like I'm sure you will find it hard to let me join in on the Villanueva's." 

"I get that. I definitely understand what you mean." Jane expressed, "It's been my abuela, my mom and me for so long I feel like if another person joined the family they would mess everything up." 

"That is actually exactly how I feel." Zara sighed, leaning her head against the brick wall behind them, "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a bit of a daddy's girl." 

"Well you never had a mother. I completely understand, Zara." Jane sympathized, "Of course you would become attached to Rogelio." 

"Yeah, I guess," Zara gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry I had to ask, but, I just had to because I have to be sure you won't be attempting to steal him away from me." 

"Look, sis, I promise you, I will not steal Rogelio away from you." Jane looked her directly in the eyes, "I understand how close you are." 

"Thank you." Zara nodded, letting out a relived sigh, "I understand that tomorrow will be your first time really getting to talk to him, so I just had to get that out in the open." 

"Can I get something out, too?" 

"Yeah, sure, speak your thoughts." Zara dramatized, "I'm curious!" 

"Well, I was just wondering if you could try not to steal our mom and abuela away from me." Jane said, "And I know you're supposed to meet up with our mom tomorrow, so that's why I ask." 

"Your mom and abuela?" Zara questioned, then scoffed, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that." 

"Okay. Good. So we can agree that we won't steal each others' people away from each other?" 

"Si." 

"Good." Jane smiled, "Okay, so our mother: she's very outgoing, she likes to sing, and she can be a little dramatic. When somebody gets into an argument with her, she will never be the first to apologize. She's petty that way. And she doesn't exactly like to wear anything appropriate in public. As in--" 

"--As in she wears things that expose her cleavage and she wears those way too short booty shorts?" 

"Exactly." 

"Okay, my turn." Zara smiled, "Here's some advice: Rogelio, our father, likes to talk about himself, like a lot. He can be a little dramatic at times and he's very persistent." she explained, "He will also never be the first to apologize, and he is also petty in that aspect. He will never admit when he is wrong, just like any man that I've ever met. And he loves twitter, he is constantly tweeting, so if you follow him, your phone will be constantly blowing up."

"Good to know." 

"Oh, here we are." Zara smiled as she pulled up to the Villanueva house. 

Jane reached over and hugged her, "Thanks, sis." she pulled away and pushed the door of the car open, "Bye!" 

"Bye, hermana!" Zara smiled, "Tell your mother I'll see her tomorrow!" 

"I will!"


End file.
